Trump Cards and Broken Dice
by The Jashinist and Peeves
Summary: A teenage boy with a lust for revenge and the blood of a warlord, a young man with a hatred for the blood he works under, a young woman who not only forms a link between these two unlikely allies, but holds a broken heart soon to be mended by the one who broke it, and an assassination plot so insane it just might work. SasuSaku with bits of DeiSaku. Rated T for language and gore.


Trump Cards and Broken Dice

Chapter 1: Superficial Reality

_Before I start…This song has been stuck in my head all day: 'It's fun to run, it's fun to play, it's fun to build things out of clay, it's fun to fill your car with gas, it's fun to break~, things made of glass. Broken glass will cut your hands and then you'll bleed across the land….' Yea, I don't know…_

_So hi, this is a fanfic for 01Trycia-chan01, cuz she wanted to see an actually good SasuSaku fanfic. Well, I like the thought and it's a pretty decent pairing. Anyway, since I have the urge all the time, I'm putting an OC in as well, cuz I need someone to get Sakura and Sasuke to like each other and all that lovrely shit (I know it's spelled wrong, I did that on purpose). So, you don't know this OC I've never used her before! :D ain't that lovrely? Also, I'm super bored, and need to put this theory into a fanfic, so no killing me when Deidara starts going all Yondaime Hokage on you all. This starts just after Madara is revealed to not be Tobi._

_P.S.-According to spell check SasuSaku is sausage! LOLZ…_

_Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto, it'd be scary if it was mine._

* * *

I stared solemnly down at the giant crater that was once Konoha, feeling very little remorse for it. "You deserve this Konoha," I muttered to myself, "the missing-nin of all villages feel nothing for you, you brought this disaster onto yourself." The people below were laboring to rebuild it, I began to turn and leave, but stopped, a thought lingering in my head, maybe even a memory. "Perhaps," I muttered to myself, "it's time I reminded Konoha of the Bloody Red Kunoichi, Ketsueki Rein."

Sakura stared out at the rain falling from the sky. The war had lasted two days, and now it was raining.

"Wonderful weather we're having," a chipper voice said, startling Sakura. She glanced behind her to see a young blonde woman enter the tent. With wickedly happy grin she commented, "I'm no plant freak spore or anything, I swear. Name's Rein."

"Hello," Sakura smiled, "This rain must really be coming down, you're soaked."

"You can't tell from in here? That must stink," Rein sat down on the floor, "rain's nice when we can get some. I don't think it's ever rained like this before. Except maybe in Ketsueki Niiro's time."

"Ketsueki Niiro?" Sakura looked at Rein.

"The Bloody Red Kunoichi," Rein said, "I don't remember her full name, but she was an Iwagakure kunoichi who was capable of killing entire legions of shinobi, hence her name."

"It used to rain a lot when she was alive?" Sakura asked.

"Only when she killed," Rein replied, "and she's still alive actually, she defected only 3 years ago. It stopped raining like this a long time before she defected. She's maybe 18 or 19 now."

"She's that young?"

"Of course, do I look like an old woman to you?"

"Huh?"

"You are dim girl, dimmest medic nin I've ever met." Sakura's eyes widened as Rein's face broke into a mischievous smile. "Stupid girls don't fall in love," she whispered, standing and walking out of the tent, "they only wish they could." With that, she was gone. Sakura stood there for a few moments, stunned by the comments made by Rein; then she ran after the young woman.

It's uncertain how fast Rein was running, but it's safe to say she was out of breath by the time she did stop, in front of an old rundown house. Rein knocked on the door several times, noticeably becoming more irritated each time. Finally she looked around, then kicked the door.

"Alright you numbskulls open up!" She screamed, slamming her fist into the door, "Open this goddamn door before I blast it to smithereens!"

The door cracked open and a voice from inside yelled out, "Password?"

"Fuck the password it's me!" Rein screamed. The door opened to a silver haired young man laughing so hard he was crying.

"You're fucking adorable Rei-chan!" he gasped. Rein slapped him upside the head and walked in.

"And you're fucking annoying Hidan," she replied.

"Oh calm yourself it was only a joke," Hidan protested, shutting the door behind him. Sakura stood there for a few seconds, staring at the door, unaware that she wasn't the only one.

Sasuke stepped towards the front door of the house, halfway recognizing the silver haired shinobi who'd been there seconds before. Whether it had been the voice, the appearance, or his name, he seemed familiar. Suddenly, the door opened, the blonde girl who had walked in moments before was standing in the doorway.

"You gonna stare at the door all day or are you gonna knock like a civilized person?" she asked, "Get inside I don't bite."

"I do!" yelled a voice from inside.

"Shut up Zetsu nobody cares!" the girl screamed, "Are you Uchiha Sasuke or not? I'd like an answer today please."

"I am," Sasuke replied.

"Good," the girl smirked, "Ketsueki Rein of Iwagakure, the head of this little meeting, you're late."

"I was trapped in a cave," Sasuke said bluntly.

"Hidan was trapped in a hole in several pieces," Rein countered, "Deidara was stuck in a puppet, hell, and Kakuzu was under a ROCK, they were on time; and all in one piece surprisingly."

"I was all in one piece because of the pyro-child!" Hidan screamed from inside.

"Call me a child again and you loose an eye, hm," someone grumbled.

"You're 19 of course you're a…Whoa, do NOT point that fucking sword at me."

"I AM NOT A CHILD DAMMIT!"

"One second," Rein walked back into the house, "IF YOU PEOPLE DO NOT LEARN WHAT CIVILIZED IS I WILL SHOW YOU EXACTLY HOW I GOT THE NAME BLOODY RED KUNOICHI!"

Silence from the house, Rein appeared a few moments later with a red face, "Go in. Dei! Come on! You're helping me!"

"Why do I have to help?" the blonde that had tried to kill Sasuke months earlier appeared in the doorway, "You can restrain a person just fine, hm."

"Well she's listening right now so thanks for ruining the surprise attack tactic Deidara," Rein hissed.

"I got it," Deidara smiled wide and flashed out of view, he returned a few moments later, walking casually up to Sasuke and Rein, dragging a familiar girl behind him.

A very familiar girl.

"Well," Sasuke felt an urge to smile, "if it isn't Sakura."

Sakura woke up with a start. _What the Hell happened? _she thought. Everything was blurry. A blur in the shape of a person turned and glanced at her.

"Rein, Uchiha," the blur said, "she's awake." Sakura realized she was in the middle of a room where a group of maybe 5 people were standing, as her vision corrected itself, she recognized Sasuke and Rein immediately, and a few moments later she recognized Sasori's former partner, the Akatsuki that had killed Gaara.

"Great," Rein said sarcastically.

"Can I kill her now?" The Akatsuki that killed Gaara asked.

"No," Sasuke replied, "I'll be the one doing that."

"Hey, Uchiha, don't hog all of Konoha," the Akatsuki hissed, "I wanna kill a few of those bitches, hm."

"We'll all get to kill those 'damn bitches,'" Rein said, "now you can't kill her calm down Deidara."

"Asshole," Deidara hissed, "all Uchihas are assholes, hm."

"All Iwagakure are whiny bitches," Sasuke muttered back. Rein shot Sasuke a murderous glare.

"I'M Iwagakure," she hissed, "and if anything you should be saying all Namikazes are whiny bitches because Deidara wasn't even born in Iwa. Damn idiot."

"He wasn't?" one of the other shinobi, a silver haired young man, glanced at Deidara.

"I wasn't," Deidara replied, "besides that point, weren't we talking about killing Kabuto or something?"

"Yeah," Rein said, "I believe our fifth party was the one who called the meeting. Madara, if I should even call you that, since apparently Kabuto has blackmailed you using, well, bluntly put, you."

"Well put," Deidara commented.

"The terms of the blackmail were that I work with him if he doesn't bring Madara back into this world," a voice said, "so despite my inability to do so, I'd like to see him dead."

"Yeah," Deidara smirked, "we figured. Oh, hey, since you're not really Madara, can I call you Tobi again, hm?"

"No, the voice replied.

"But Tobi makes you less intimidating," Deidara insisted.

"Which is exactly why I don't want you to call me that," the voice said, "now will you get back on topic."

"Sure, whatever," Deidara muttered, then added under his breath, "I still like Tobi better."

"The question I'm posing is how we kill him," the voice said.

"What do you mean?" Rein asked.

"Hidan or Zetsu would make him immediately suspicious, as would you, Rein," the voice clarified, "Kakuzu may still get bouts of mind-control through Kabuto. The only ones who can even get close are probably Deidara, who proved himself rather willing to switch loyalties, and Sasuke, but if he killed Kabuto, that would definitely attract attention we don't need."

"Can't we just use Pinky over here?" the silver haired young man jabbed his finger at Sakura.

"No Hidan," Deidara replied, "you think you're a reason to be suspicious, putting her in there would get her killed, hm."

"Why don't we just send Sasuke and Deidara together?" Rein suggested.

"They'll kill each other and you know it Rein," Hidan said.

"Not unless they had a mediator," Rein justified.

"You?" Hidan asked.

"I'm not babysitting them," Rein hissed, "we need to figure out what to do with Pinky here and you want me to babysit the Uchiha Slayer and the Son of Vengeance?"

"Yeah," Hidan said, "about Pinky, Deidara's good at babysitting hostages; have him take care of her."

"Sure, make me the Naruto in this situation, hm," Deidara muttered.

"That was rude," Rein said.

"And who cares?" Deidara asked sarcastically, "NOBODY!"

"Objection," Rein pointed at Sakura, "she cares."

"She," Deidara flicked out a kunai and pointed it at Sakura, "should be stabbed to death and left as a warning to other jackass Shinobi Army hero wanna-bes who think the Akatsuki are a bunch of pussies."

"That's gross," Rein said.

"You think that's gross and you once dyed your hair red with an enemy shinobi's blood?" Deidara smirked, "You're weird."

"At least I didn't hang his body from a demented bird and while leaving the freaking village," Rein countered.

"That was one time!" Deidara screamed.

"One time that's still engrained in my head!" Rein yelled back, "What the fuck happened to that guy's limbs?"

"I blew them up."

"Ew."

"Will you stop saying my fighting style is disturbing?"

"It is!"

"They don't call you the Bloody Red Kunoichi for no reason."

"They didn't call you the Tsuchikage's Fiery Devil for no reason too."

"I liked that nickname more than your nickname."

"Feminine Pyromaniac ANBU?"

"Yeah."

"You still look like a girl."

"Oh shut up!"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Hidan interrupted, "can we settle this like civilized human beings and go home?"

"Hidan's idea is good," the voice interjected, "the girl, while acting as their mediator, will be a hostage under Deidara's care."

"I have to babysit her?" Deidara whined.

"Her wellbeing will be placed on you," Rein said, "if she dies, we'll kill you."

"That's a real sunshiny way to cheer me up," Deidara muttered, "I'm a human being too!"

"Yeah," Rein rolled her eyes, "as if I wasn't aware Deidara, now please, take Pinky and follow our little Uchiha companion before he goes waltzing off in the wrong direction. Since I'm well aware of Madara's sense of direction, as well as Itachi's, I have little doubt that Sasuke is going in the completely wrong direction."

"That makes me feel so much better about him!" Deidara said sarcastically, "Now he's a jackass, cocky as all hell, AND doesn't know his right from his left. Maybe Orochimaru should've trained his brain instead of his goddamn chidori. Then he'd at least be able to tell that he's stupid!" Deidara emphasized the last word harshly, glanced at Sakura, and left.

"That was so awkward I can't even begin to explain it," Rein said, "is this what everyone I know calls a jackass? Cuz he's usually not like this. Pinky, you aren't tied up, go follow the homicidal cross-dresser before he kills Sasuke for his lack of directional sense." Sakura darted out of the room and almost made a run for it. Clearly however, the said "homicidal cross-dresser" was hell-bent on keeping her a hostage.

"No," Deidara caught Sakura's collar, "I'm gonna hear it if Uchiha-bitch's blood even touches my hands. Hence, I need you."

"There's this thing called self-control," Sakura hissed, "ever heard of it?"

"If I was one for self-control, do you think I'd be in the Akatsuki?" Deidara glanced at Sakura and put her down.

"I suppose not," Sakura brushed herself off, "But then again, you'd also be on the winning side, so I'm guessing you aren't fond of your village."

"Oh Iwa's fine if you subtract the fact that some of the rope bridges have termites and most of our interrogation corps is full of bloodthirsty sadists," Deidara gave an exasperated laugh, "Tsuchikage-shishou's a bit off though."

"you're calling your village's leader a bit off and you're a trigger happy pyromaniac who's obsession with art led him to blow himself up?" Sakura laughed hysterically, "That's wonderfully mad!"

"You're the one who finds it amusing," Deidara said, "back to the Uchiha brat…YO SASUKE!"

"Mm?" Sasuke turned around, "What do you want?"

"For you to know what the cardinal directions are," Deidara replied, "You're going East, Kabuto is to the North, North is that way," Deidara pointed to his left, "or in better terms, we're going towards the Land of Thunder not the mother fucking Land of Earth."

"We're going into the battle zone," Sakura said aloud, looking at the blonde.

"Yeah," Deidara narrowed his eyes, "we are. Let's see how well you two can keep up, we're gonna have one hell of a journey and we've got limited time, hm.

"Then let's stop chatting and start moving," Sasuke smirked and the three departed.

* * *

Tobi solemnly watched the three young shinobi head for the battlefield.

"Rein," he said to the kunoichi beside Hidan, "are you certain that this plan will end well?"

"We can only hope," Rein replied, "we can only hope."


End file.
